As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional umbrella has a plurality of lower ribs 10a connected to a lower hub 11a movably arranged on a shank 12a. The lower hub 11a is moved upward and downward to expand or shrink the lower ribs 10a. Moreover, a plurality of upper ribs 14a are connected to an upper hub 13a movably arranged on top of the shank 12a. A handle 15a is provided on the bottom of the shank 12a.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional ribs 10a (14a) are assembled on the hub 11a (13a) by tying metal wire 16a through each rib. However, the tying operation is cumbersome and the sharp metal wire 16a is dangerous to user.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a rib and hub assembly for an umbrella, wherein the ribs and hub of the assembly are integrally formed by ductile materials. The assembling thereof is convenient and does not require other tools, whereby cost is reduced and safety is enhanced.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a hub and rib assembly for umbrella, comprising a hub and a plurality of ribs, all made of ductile material. Each rib has an end integrally formed and connected with the hub.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: